


偷吃

by Anne_30486



Category: Lay兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_30486/pseuds/Anne_30486
Summary: 微SM





	偷吃

**Author's Note:**

> 微SM

他听见皮鞋的声音了，迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛——眼睛上蒙着黑丝带。  
他能感受到手指抚摸他下巴，他迟疑了一下，犹豫地乖巧地去舔舐，卷着舌头包住冰凉的指尖。  
“哥哥还有只小兔儿呢。”  
明显不对的语气让他反应过来他认错人了。  
男人戏谑性地磕磕皮鞋跟，看着眼前被铐住一只脚踝的少年，被蒙着眼赤身裸体地伏在地面上，白皙的身体与红木地板贴合，两只手铐在一起难使上力气地撑着地面，像强光下看不清的猫抬头辨认四周，颈圈上的小锁一晃一晃，男人蹲下身去拽他身后毛茸茸的尾巴惹得他发出模糊的声音来。  
“真是只小兔儿。”  
男人拽着尾巴，抽出肛塞，才看见还有电线延伸出来，被体液染得湿漉漉的，手指顺着电线滑进小穴，有跳蛋在震，带着深处的水声。  
“啧。”男人细细打量这具唾手可得的胴体，从精致的关节到平滑的小腹，身上倒是没有什么痕迹，白嫩光滑，胸前嵌着两点熟透的小豆，小巧的下巴，高挺的鼻梁还有微厚的下唇。  
少年猜他是在安静地打量自己，羞得耳朵变得粉红。  
男人把肛塞塞回去，觉得这条白色的毛尾巴还真是适合他两团柔软的屁股肉。  
原来前面被上环了啊，怪不得喘得那么厉害，被快感控制得伏在地上都没有射。  
“哥哥怎么这样待你。”仿佛因为同情而替他不平，嘴上这么说，手却探下去毫不怜惜地欺负他挺立的乳首，他细细地吸气，男人的手指尖冰凉，被抚摸的快感从他胸前传到大脑。  
后穴的震动推着欲望的浪潮向前涌，被卡死在岸头，往回冲击着神经，他被折磨得快要哭出来，小声地说，求您……劳烦……拿下来……  
“什么？”  
“……”他红着脸，大概是真的忍不住了才求助于他，“麻烦您……”  
男人温柔地摩挲着他的头发，他歪着脑袋蹭他的掌心，讨好地舔他的手腕，小舌头也是粉色的。  
男人站起身来，挑起皮鞋尖顶了顶他的小腹，“啊——”他被刺激得往后缩，皮鞋尖转移到他的乳尖，逗弄着乳珠，陌生的触碰带来陌生的快感，皮鞋停在他的后腰，顿了一下，突如其来的踩踏让他习惯了凌虐的身体无可救药地兴奋起来，被皮鞋踩压得伏在地上，男人突然伸手解掉锁精环，白浊和尿液的喷射让他在模糊的意识里达到高潮。  
脑袋还懵着，腰被人握住，拔掉的肛塞从紧缩的穴口取出来有“啵”的一声，取而代之的是滚烫的粗大，顶着跳蛋往更深处跑，之前刺激的只是穴口，现在他整个下半身仿佛陷入巨大的漩涡，剧烈的震动绞着他的肠肉，猛烈的快感让他失声。  
他的手按在地板上，手指甲发白，不留时间余地和空间余地的撞击带着不可抵抗的快感往


End file.
